


Just A Little Kiss

by Pinklady6457



Series: Jamilton Shit [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Alexander is a huge Thomas Jefferson fanboy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Because he wrote the Declaration of Independence, Cheating, Height Kink, I’m taking liberties with this, Kissing, M/M, Philosophy, Size Kink, This is 1778, This is before the cabinet battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: Jefferson’s design is based in Coalure’s Hamilton Act AU.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Shit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046113
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Just A Little Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Jefferson’s design is based in Coalure’s Hamilton Act AU.

Alexander couldn’t help but watch him, flipping through a book on philosophy, reading some excerpts through it. He was in a room with _the_ Thomas Jefferson. Who wrote the Declaration of Independence the same year Alexander arrived in this country. But, it was true. Not just any room, but his library, in his home.

  
They were near Monticello, marching forward in Virginia when Thomas got the word of the army being near. He offered Washington some time to spend here, no, insisted on it. So he decided to allow his soldiers a small five day break to spend in Virginia. Alexander planned to spend the time with his friends, especially with John, but Washington had asked him personally to go.

And well, Alexander just couldn’t find it in himself to refuse.

So they went in and Alexander was in awe of how just... lovely it was. He was given a room to stay in and dinner was to be served soon.

He was brought down by a servant (except he knew it wasn’t a servant and no matter what he will try and say to himself, deep down he knew the Jefferson’s didn’t have _servants_ ) and was seated. But then he saw him. Thomas Jefferson.

And Alexander swore that his heart skipped some beats.

He was so tall and imposing. Broad shoulders covered in a simple reddish-magenta coat, hair in dread locks... he could only stare.

They all had dinner, his wife sat at the table with them, but Alexander mainly focused on Thomas and Washington’s conversation. Washington mentioned him.

  
“Alexander is a smart young man. Worked his way up and he worked hard.”

Of course Alexander flushed at the statement.

“Really? Where are you from, Alexander?”

  
“The Caribbean.” Alexander answered. Though he acted calm, he was flipping out on the inside.

  
“The Caribbean...” Thomas repeated.

“I got a scholarship for King’s College.”

“Very intelligent.” Thomas complimented. “Would you like to visit me in my library after we finish dinner? I’d like to talk more with you.”

“I would love too.”

Which was what lead to them being in here. Drinking some sweet red wine and talking philosophy.

“What are your thoughts on religion, Alexander?”  
  


“I was never a very religious person.” He answered honestly.

“Same for me. Do you believe in any God?”

“To be honest, I’m not very sure.”

Thomas hummed, looking down upon him. “So, do you indulge yourself in any sin?”

“What?”

“Sin, like... like sodomy. Homosexuality.”

Mother fucker.

“Mr. Jefferson I-“

“I won’t judge you if you do. It may be against the law, but laws can be changed.”

“Why do you think I would tell you so either way?” Alexander said, cautious, yet teasing.

Thomas walked towards him, Alexander gulped felt his back hit the wall, yet Thomas didn’t even touch him. Nor did he move away, in fact, he just came closer.

“I would just like to know...” he looked down at him and smirked, Alexander feeling like prey.

“Perhaps even...” he trailed off, his look smug.

“W-What?” Oh God, he did not just fucking stutter. He needed to keep his cool!

“Get a kiss from you. Just a little kiss...” Thomas grabbed his shoulders and went down to kiss his lips.

Alexander’s mind was running a mile per minute. Does he kiss back? He should, but what if his kissing isn’t good enough for Thomas? What would John think?

John... oh dear. What was John doing? Was he getting black out drunk with Lafayette and Hercules? Despite his drunkenness, being fateful to him while Alexander is being kissed by perhaps one of the most important people in this state? In their future country?

Thomas pulled away, a somewhat saddened expression on his face. “I’m sorry.” He started. “I shouldn’t have done that, you are just so damn pretty, please don’t tell anyone-“

Alexander pulled him back into a kiss, shutting him up. Just a little kiss. It’s just a little kiss. John doesn’t have to know. How much people have kissed Thomas Jefferson? It was likely a small list. A list Alexander wanted to be a part of.

Thomas kissed him back, running his hands through his hair as they made out, moaning in each other’s mouths. Tongues somehow got involved and oh Alexander never kissed like that before. Maybe he could show John these kinds of kisses...

Thomas began kissing down his neck, Alexander gasping softly and mewling. “F-Fuck...”

“Not now...” Thomas pulled his lips away from Alexander’s neck. “Not while everyone is in the dining room.”

Alexander whined and Thomas just laughed, it sounded so cruel...

“If you wish to see me more... I will visit you at midnight.”

Without another word, Thomas walked out and Alexander followed him. Will he take Thomas’s advances? Will he not?

Well, he’ll figure that all out by midnight. 


End file.
